In general, as an example of tap water among many kinds of fluids, although clean tap water is supplied from a purification plant, it is reality that a large amount of impurities are mixed with the tap water supplied to homes. Such impurities include impurities generated due to corrosion occurring as public water pipes are aged, and alien substances flowing when public water pipes are installed.
Because of this reason, people distrust the reliability of tap water, and also, impurities becomes a reason causing frequent problems in water gauges.
In order to solve this problem, the present applicant applied Korea Patent NO. 2006-0115195 (the title of the invention: Apparatus for Removing Impurities in Tap Water). As shown in FIGS. 1, and 2, the tap water impurity removing apparatus includes: a filtering net installation body 220, which has a hollow part 212 extending through the body, and a tap water inlet 222 formed at an upper part of the hollow part 212, and a tap water outlet 223 and a locking jaw 224, which are formed in the central part of the body; an impurity separation net part 210, which is inserted into the hollow part 212 of the filtering net installation body 220 and has a tap water inflow hole 213 and a filtering net 211 installed thereat; a plug 250 for intercepting an upper part of the filtering net installation body 220; a tap water inflow pipe 230, which has one side connected with the tap water inlet 222 of the filtering net installation body 220 and the other side connected with the tap water feeding pipe 201; a tap water exhaust pipe 240, which has one side connected with the tap water outlet 223 and the other side connected with a water gauge (not shown); a ball valve 260 installed at an intersection point between the tap water inflow pipe 230 and the filtering net installation body 220, the ball valve 260, which allows a lower part of the filtering net installation body 220 to be closed when the tap water inflow pipe 230 is opened and allows it to be opened when the tap water inflow pipe 230 is closed. If the upper and lower parts of the filtering net installation body 220 are blocked by the plug 250 and the ball valve 260, tap water introduced through the tap water supplying pipe 210 sequentially passes through the tap water inflow pipe 230, a filtering net installation body 220, an impurity filtering net body 210, a tap water exhaust pipe 240, and the water gauge (not shown), so that only tap water, in which impurities has been removed by the impurity filtering net body 210, can be discharged through the tap water exhaust pipe 240.
In this state, after impurities mixed with a fluid introduced to the impurity filtering net body are filtered by the filtering net, the impurities are piled up on the lower part of the filtering net installation body if tap water doesn't flow. The impurities piled up on the lower part of the filtering net installation body are rapidly discharged outside when the lower part of the filtering net installation body is opened by the operation of the ball valve installed at the intersection point between the tap water inflow pipe and the filtering net installation body.
However, in such a conventional apparatus, there is a disadvantage in that the tap water inflow pipe is blocked by the operation of the ball valve so that, due to low water pressure, impurities sticking to the impurity separation net body and impurities piled up on the lower part thereof are not easily discharged.